Drew Donovan
Andrew "Drew" Donovan III, is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He was played by Charles Shaughnessy from 1988-1989. He is the identical twin brother of Shane Donovan, and the son of Andrew and Margaret Donovan. During his early twenties after he finished the military force he eventually joined the ISA along with his brother. In January 2017, it was announced that Shaugnessy would reprise his role as Drew in addition to him currently portraying Shane. Shaungnessy stated in an interview that Drew's look will be completely different from Shane's, and that he will be involved in a separate storyline from the one Shane was apart of. Despite Shaugnessy being bumped up to contract status, Shaugnessy only played Drew throughout the months of February and March. Storylines |-|1988= Drew Donovan was first seen in 1988, kidnapping Roman Brady's daughter, Carrie. He was nicknamed Iago, and was an assassin that worked for Stefano DiMera. He had eventually killed Ellen Hawk, Stefano's wife and mother of Benjy Hawk. During his time in Salem, Drew dated Calliope Jones, bonded with his sister-in-law, Kimberly Brady, and met his niece, Eve Donovan. He along with Roman Brady (later revealed to be John Black) and Jeremiah Brown was all trained in the Orient (some secret place Stefano owned in Thailand) by the Kung-Fu master Orion Hawk. He killed Ambassador Chung, by blowing up the whole building, and Benjy went deaf after being in the building. Stefano hated Roman for this, since if he had done it, it would have never happened. Drew revealed his true allegiance eventually, and Shane and Kim became Stefano's prisoners. Drew later had a change of heart and helped Shane and Kim escape Stefano's island. He was shot and wounded in the process. Drew survived and left Salem in January 1989. |-|2017= On February 2, Jennifer found Drew locked in a crate. He had been kidnapped by Deimos Kiriakis because he was the inventor of the Orwell device that the DiMera, Kiriakis, and Hernandez families were fighting over. In the time Drew had been gone from Salem, he also married a woman named Camila. She helped him see the dangers of Orwell, so he shut down the project and then the DiMera's (specifically Andre DiMera) stole the device, and Deimos threatened Camila to force Drew into agreeing to be smuggled into Salem, since Drew was wanted by the ISA for developing Orwell. Drew developed a virus that would destroy the Orwell, but had trouble getting it past the TITAN firewall. He also has Jennifer male contact with Camila, who assured Drew that she was safe, and had found a safe place to hide. After hearing that Chad DiMera, Sonny Kiriakis, and Gabi Hernandez had been kidnapped; Drew went to the Kiriakis mansion to put an end to the war once and for all. He phoned Shane and told him that if anything were to happen to him, to tell Roman to arrest Deimos Kiriakis. Drew shows up a the mansion where Jennifer, Andre, and Eduardo Hernandez were. Deimos handed Drew the Orwell device, while gloating to Eduardo and Andre about his victory. Drew implanted the virus that destroyed the Orwell data, rendering the device useless. Roman shows up because Shane had told him what Drew told him. Witness protection was set up for Drew and Camila, so Drew bid farewell to Salem. Crimes Committed *Kidnapped Carrie Brady for Stefano (1988) *Murdered Ellen Hawk (1988) *Murdered Ambassador Chung by blowing up the building and causing Benjy Hawk to go deaf as a result. *Wanted by the ISA for creating the Orwell device Maladies and Injuries *Shot and left for dead (January 1989) *Coerced into agreeing to be locked into a shipping crate Deimos Kiriakis (January 2017) Gallery Drew Donovan returns promo pic.JPG|Drew and Shane 2017 JPI Episode13016 0001602323.jpg Drew meets Eve.PNG|Drew meets Eve Drew and Kim.PNG|Drew and Kim Drew Donovan.PNG Orwell deleted.PNG|Drew destroys the Orwell Drew destroying the Orwell.PNG Drew Eduardo Andre Deimos.PNG Drew Eduardo Andre.PNG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 2010s